You Belong With Me
by Aurora-16
Summary: Morgan is out of high school and has an amazing opportunity. But will she be able to teach kids her own age? Kelsey is looking forward to her new school, and adventure. What happens when these two girls come across the host club? Rmance, friends? More?


**A/N: hello everyone :) so I have been in a slight hibernatin of sorts, for which I seriously appologze for. But fear no;. not only do I have a new adventure for people to enjoy (hopefully) I have a oneshot coming up as a request, and the next chapter of Warped reflections is finally on it's way for you all. According to my pole, people requsted that I post the first chapter of a new potential story to see if it's any good. So here it is. Don't worry. I will do my best to keep upates more up and coming for warped reflections as well as this story. anyways, thats all. enjoy my minions!**

**Summary: Morgan is out of high school and has an amazing opportunity. But will she be able to teach kids her own age? Kelsey is looking forward to her new school, and adventure. What happens when these two girls come across the host club? Rmance, friends? More?(for a longer summary, leave me a request in a rview or pm for one and i will be happy to let you know more about it :D)**

Morgan looked up at the giant school. The giant, pink school. The giant, pink, rich school. The giant, pink, rich school that had hired her. How the hell this was happening…she had no clue. But here she was. Fresh out of high school herself, and somehow having a job at an elite school in Japan of all places.

Hell…she herself was the same age as most of the third year students. Because she had started school early…she wasn't even eighteen yet. She still had another two months left, yet she was miraculously supposed to be able to help here?

The only reason she had agreed to this was because the chairman was paying for her schooling. After telling her favorite teacher that she herself wanted to become a teacher, Mr. Strueby had gotten in contact with an old friend of his, who gave him Mr. Suoh's number. The man himself then flew all the way to Lloydminster to offer her the chance of a lifetime. Free paid university, and a paid job at the high school. She had classes during the morning and worked during the afternoons. She even had her weekends off.

There was of course a catch to this amazing offer. She had to work with the strictest most uptight professor in the academy. In her least favorite class…calculus. That would be…hell. At least she had met her university Profs. And she liked them.

The chairman had even given her an apartment. It was small sure, but it was nice. And she was used to small. Back home she had shared a three bedroom trailer with four other people, two dogs and one cat. She was looking forward to having a place al to herself. And being able to shower as long as she wanted without having to be up at six am every day to have a hot ten second shower.

She sighed softly to herself as she walked towards the building, trailing after her companion, the generous Mr. Suoh himself. He had been steadily chatting to her, but she had been tuning him out for the past half an hour since he had picked her up in a ridiculous limo. She glanced at him. He was in his forties, with a receding hairline. But looking past that, she could see that he had once been a handsome man. He definitely acted like a charmer. The first time she had met him, several months previous back in Canada; he had taken her hand and given her a rose. Both she and Mr. Strueby had been speechless.

"..and the school was built nearly seventy years ago by my grandfather." the excitable man was jabbering away. She just nodded, hoping it would keep him going. It did. He led her through the building gates and up a set of grand stairs, chatting the whole way. She just followed, becoming more and more in awe. The place had seemed big from the outside, but from the inside…it was even bigger.

If this place seemed gigantic outside, inside it was utterly colossal. The ceilings reached to the heavens, and the hallways stretched on forever it seemed. And it was so…elegant. She had never felt more out of place in her jeans and t shirt. It was so immaculate. And she was rift raft…

"Are you coming my dear?" Mr. Suoh had stopped and was looking back at her, a soft concern in his eyes. He really was a nice man, despite being kind of loud and annoying. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm coming."

Kelsey slid out of the limo and looked at the apartment building in front of her. It was nothing special, but cozy. The limo though….that stood out like a sore thumb; Almost as much as she did with her blonde curls and blue eyes. She picked up her bag and walked towards apartment number seven.

It was still like she was in a dream. She had entered the exchange student program…but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would actually get chosen for it. And to Japan of all places…to an elite private school in Japan…how lucky could one girl get? Apparently her luck hadn't even run out then. On top of getting the exchange, she was granted a full two year scholarship to the academy as well. With living expenses included, all her flight details taken care of and the whole nine yards. All she had to do was board the plane and arrive to go to school.

Holding her bag despite the driver's protests, she walked up to the apartment door; opening it with the key she had been presented. The chairman would come see her later that evening as he had 'pressing matters to attend to'. so she was on her own for the time being. Opening the door, she smiled softly. It wasn't big, it wasn't fancy, it wasn't even homey…but…it was all hers.

She tossed her bag on the ground and sank into a chair. Traveling was…long. She had had to take a flight from Tampa to Seattle, then from Seattle all the way to Japan. What time was it here anyways? It felt like it should be well into the middle of the night, sadly, a quick look at her clock on the wall showed that it was only ten am. Sleep would have to wait. In the meantime, there was unpacking to do. With a sigh she stood up and grabbed her bag.

She made her way to the small bedroom. Everything had already been furnished for her arrival. That was one less thing to worry about. She set the suitcase down on her bed and opened it. It was actually kind of funny. Her mom had helped her pack the night before she left and everything had been perfectly neat and organized in only a way a mom could do it. Then…in the middle of the night she had realized that she still needed to pack an old t shirt of hers dads that she always kept with her, and had repacked with disastrous results. Somehow, nothing had fit in afterwards. She had resorted to sitting on the suitcase to close the thing.

With difficulty, she opened it and it exploded. Clothes flew from it as well as her essentials. She left out a soft sigh. It was time to clean. Oh joy…

Morgan opened the door to her new apartment, number 10. She was exhausted. After taking a tour of the entire school which had taken a few hours, she had signed off some final papers and was finally taken to her new home. She'd also met Mr. Junta. He was a crotchety old man who had sneered at her. Like it was her fault she couldn't afford to buy expensive clothing that suited his tastes. She was only seventeen. It had also been settled that for authority purposes, her story to the students was that she was in her second year in education, and was twenty. The chairman had wanted it to be twenty one, but Morgan had shot that down. She could barley pass for her own age. Twenty was already pushing it. The only reason she could pass for her own age was her blatantly developed chest. Besides that, she had the face and body of a fifteen year old girl. She even had the voice most times.

"I trust you find it adequate and peaceful. I'm told the neighborhood is acceptable and the distance from the school is not far. Should you have any problems be sure to contact me so I can assist you an-" she found herself hugging Mr. Suoh. He had done all this for her and still offered to do more. He was the nicest man she had ever met.

Smiling gently, the older man hugged the young woman back. She was rather remarkable. He had gone to see her after hearing from a colleague about her. Apparently an old friend of his was her teacher and had talked about her with high respect. He could see why. She was courteous, and had a passion to learn. In many ways, he was reminded of the other young lady who was right now in the room next to them. Perhaps hiring a girl fresh out of high school to be an assistant was not the smartest decision a man could make, but he had high hopes.

Morgan pulled back. He let her go and smiled down at her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan. Now if you will excuse me, I have another matter to attend to. I trust you will be able to get settled alright?" Morgan nodded. She would be just fine. After she slept…

"I'll be fine. Go ahead."

"Wonderful. Have a good night and I hope you are ready for school tomorrow." with that, the man literally swept out of her apartment. He knew how to make an exit that was for sure. With a yawn she picked up her bags and carried them to her room, tossing them on the bed. She really should unpack…but what was the harm in having a little nap first? Before she could change her mind she crawled into the sinfully soft bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Kelsey closed the door after the chairman left her small apartment. After spending over an hour unpacking her things, he had arrived. He talked to her and had her sign a few papers as well as apologized for being unable to pick her up personally from the airport. He was loud, but sweet.

Now, it was getting late. Tomorrow would be her first day as a student at Ouran Academy. She hoped it was everything she had hoped it would be. This entire thing was like a fairytale so far. Was it that big of a stretch that the rest would be as well?

Either way, she was excited and giddy, but exhausted. Kelsey decided that it was time for her to go to bed. She locked her door and went to her small but cozy room. Changing into her favorite sleep shirt, an old hand-me-down from her father, she crawled into the sinfully soft bed. Within mere seconds, the blonde girl was fast asleep.

Neither girl knew that on the other side of the wall from where they slept was the other, also peacefully sleeping.


End file.
